This invention relates to digital loop carrier transmission systems.
In standard digital loop carrier transmission systems, such as the Subscriber Loop Carrier (SLC.RTM.) system, each channel unit (CU) interfacing with the customer provides service for two channels. Such channel units generally include registers for storing and processing information related to particular functions so that the information can be read by a bank controller unit (BCU). For example, a "health" register includes information related to the proper functioning of the unit.
In newer systems, each unit will service four channels, as well as provide enhanced services such as inventory and automatic loss control. Such "quad" channel units should be compatible with existing systems, and also handle additional information related to the two additional channels. At the same time, it is desirable to minimize the time needed to address the registers on the channel unit to optimize the operating speed of the system.